


Failing and Falling

by insiemes



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Disaster, Idk what to say, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hot professor ong bc damn, minhyun is a failing student bc why not, porn basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insiemes/pseuds/insiemes
Summary: Minhyun is miserably failing his Economics class and he blames it all on his hot professor.





	Failing and Falling

**Author's Note:**

> this is highly unedited and unbeta-ed bye

Minhyun sits on his professor's mahogany chair, hands kept tightly in his lap while gripping the hem of his ripped jeans. He knows he is failing really badly and worse, he is failing in his economics class thus explaining why he's meeting with his professor.

 

Economics isn't really that hard when you think about it. But if your professor is a walking Adonis who looks like he's barely twenty years old sporting round glasses which makes him so fucking sexy, you'd probably think otherwise.

 

Most of the time, Minhyun would just stare at the professor, just like how a teenager would oogle their crushes except he's no teenager and he, by all means, should get a grip of himself. He can only let out a sigh.

 

“Mr. Hwang, right?” the professor asks with a neutral tone, as he scribbles with the papers stacked on his desk.

 

Minhyun once again is rendered spechless at the sight of his professor, Ong Seongwoo. For some reason, Seongwoo looks ridiculously handsome today, sporting a white long sleeved shirt that seems to accentuate the roundness of his chest and the circle glasses, to which Minhyun thinks, should be banned.

 

Minhyun wasn't failing because Economics was hard, he was failing because his professor looked too hot.

 

“Mr.Hwang...?” The student snaps out of his daze, looking directly at the professor.

 

“Yes?” The student replies, barely audible for the professor to hear.

 

Seongwoo coughs.

 

“As I was saying, you're failing in my class Mr. Hwang and I don't want to fail a talented person like you,” Seongwoo pauses and shows Minhyun's old records, “I mean you have good grades so why now? Any reason so that I can help?”

 

You could try helping by putting your lips on mine, Minhyun thinks but he doesn't reply.

 

“I'm so sorry, sir. It's just that I'm distracted lately, I can do bett---”

 

“Distracted about what? Tell me more,” Seongwoo cuts Minhyun off and a small smirk forms at the corner of his lips.

 

Minhyun thinks this is definitely not a good sign.

 

“It's just that---”

 

“Just what, Mr. Hwang?” Seongwoo leans closer, slowly closing the gap between the two of them.

 

Minhyun feels like his heart could burst any moment now, he seems to know his secrets so well. He feels cornered and helpless, it's only him and Seongwoo inside the office.

 

“Are you thirsting over me, Hwang?” Seongwoo drops off the formalities. He's already an inch closer to Minhyun's supple lips while the student sits there, frozen and barely breathing.

 

“No, it's not like that I—”

 

Minhyun's retaliation is cut off by Seongwoo's sudden kissing, lips in full contact, hastily pressing on the other. Instead of resisting, Minhyun fights back and kisses hungrily, tongue involved in a small eclectic fight for dominance, enough to make the professor moan in delight. Minhyun had never tasted such luscious lips, and so does Seongwoo.

 

They continue the canoodling for minutes, Minhyun's hand slowly trailing the hem of Seongwoo's shirt, hoping to unbutton all of the studs and, expose his torso. Minhyun was indeed thirsty but Seongwoo was much more than that. Never had he expected his hot professor to be this perverse, the other's eyes clouded with nothing but pure lust.

 

Minhyun wants, and wants, and wants.

 

Now both of them are naked, the professor's lithe body gracing the cold surface of the wooden table, papers splaying here and there and they literally do not care at all. Minhyun bites his lip at the sight, he's thirsty but he didn't expect that Seongwoo would feel the same towards him. Maybe, he's just one lucky bloke after all.

 

“Minhyun-ah,” Seongwoo calls him (surprisingly) by his first name, he shivers at how the professor cooed over him. His eyes seem to convey a message, a message as to how he wanted Minhyun to eat him, slowly and carefully with much pleasure.

 

“Minhyun-ah,” Seongwoo calls out to him for the second time, eyes seducing every part of Minhyun’s being, a squalid expression painted upon the professor’s face, “Fuck me hard.”

 

And it doesn’t take a minute for Minhyun to get the gist and lounges in the aperitif served on the mahogany table that is Ong Seongwoo, body exposed, all for Minhyun to gobble it all up like the Michelin star five course dinner that he is.

 

Minhyun starts by planting kisses on the girth of Seongwoo’s thick neck, he’s leaving soft red patches marking what’s rightfully his. Both of them were lathered in their own sweat, pheromones leaking into the air and Minhyun just can’t help but admire how pliant Seongwoo is with him.

 

Seongwoo, on the other hand, shifts his position slowly canting in front of Minhyun’s crotch, revealing his thick cock, already leaking lots of precum much to the professor’s enjoyment. Seongwoo slowly dips his head in the student’s direction and takes in the entirety of his dick, sending bouts of electricity to Minhyun’s spine. He feels so fucking good being eaten up and the other just feels so full having engorged all of it.

 

The two set up a rhythm, Seongwoo’s head bobbing repetitively on Minhyun’s cock while the other pushes hard, hitting the back of the younger’s throat in the process. Seongwoo enjoys being _dicked_ down like this, the little slut hiding beneath his suit and tie has finally gone out of the shell.

 

Minhyun is all too powerful, he thinks.

 

“Ah, I think I’m gonna cum,” Minhyun shouts, completely unaware of what Seongwoo’s about to do next. The professor abruptly stops the sucking and proceeds to the next position, ass sticking in the air for Minhyun’s pleasure. “I told you to fuck me hard,” Seongwoo reminds, a hint of need in his tone, as he looks at Minhyun all glistening and covered in sweat. He can’t believe he’s fucking his student, but as if he actually cares though. Because all he want right now is for Minhyun to drill him _hard_.

 

Minhyun searches frantically for lubrication and manages to find a sachet inside one of Seongwoo’s drawers. _He’s actually ready for anything, huh?_ Minhyun can’t help but chuckle at the thought.

 

He slathers Seongwoo’s tight hole generously with lube which erupts a small gasp from the naughty professor. “Do it now,” Seongwoo says with much impatience as Minhyun rubs the tip of his cock teasingly in the middle of Seongwoo's reddish ass cheeks, so plump and beautiful, all for Minhyun to break.

 

Minhyun complies with gusto as he rams Seongwoo’s insides, the other screaming and howling with pleasure. “Ah fuck,” the professor curses under his breath, he hadn’t expected that Minhyun’s fullness would be this overwhelming. He’s so _so_ full yet he still aches-- every laboured breathing sounds like music to his ears and Seongwoo couldn’t help but crave for more.

 

The older’s thrusts become deeper and deeper by the second as Seongwoo comes close to reaching the end point, barely holding out his muffled screams. They both clamor for each other’s lips as Minhyun moves languidly, still hitting the sweet spots of Seongwoo’s prostate. He moans again louder, in pain and in pleasure, he’s trapped in a sweet limbo of heaven and hell and stays trapped as Minhyun thrusts even further.

 

They change positions, Seongwoo reaching out for Minhyun’s lips and locking both of his legs at the back of the older’s limbs. The two of them kiss loudly, their tongues squelching at each other’s assertiveness, the noises that they make fuelled by their libidos were enough to scandalize anyone’s ears. Minhyun thinks Seongwoo is a good moaner, and anyone who would pass by his office could probably hear his obscene screams.

 

However, Minhyun liked the thrill of it; liked the idea of him fucking his hot professor whom he's been thirsting for really long time.

 

The men could now feel that they’re getting much closer to cumming and Minhyun couldn’t help but enjoy Seongwoo’s face when he’s being fucked like this; a sinful side of Seongwoo that hasn’t been seen by anyone except for him, and it’ll be only for him always. “I’m so close baby,” Seongwoo can’t help but be drowned in the onslaught of sensations stirring inside him.

 

“I’m going to—ah!” Minhyun quickly pulls out and shoots white strings of cum unto Seongwoo’s abdomen. Seongwoo also quickly jacks off at the sight of Minhyun unloading, both of them act like heathens contrary to their images. After a couple of rigorous jerks, Seongwoo finally cums and lets it all out everywhere not caring about the mess of papers he had made earlier.

 

All Seongwoo could hear was the degree of dissonance in their breathing, panting and gasping for air as both of their energies dissipate into thin air. Minhyun’s listless body on top of him, head burying down on his neck. He had done Seongwoo so well and he can’t help but coo at him.

 

“Hey,” Seongwoo breaks the silence, the older still on top of him.

 

“What?” Minhyun asks, voice muffled as he stays buried beneath Seongwoo’s neck.

 

“Let’s keep this as our little secret okay?”

 

“Of course, Mr. Are-You-Thirsting-Over-Me,” he mocks the young professor.

 

“But you still like me so…”

 

“Okay, fine. You win”

 

Minhyun might be failing his class, but he’s surely got more than what he had expected.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut and i am so sorry of this blunder of a fic.  
> toodles.
> 
> p.s. sex in uni, and worse, with your professor, would land you to jail kids so dont even think about it.


End file.
